


Well, It IS Valentine's Day

by JiniZ



Series: SPN Coldest Hits-Don't Read This Dreck [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-12
Updated: 2016-02-12
Packaged: 2018-05-19 23:51:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5985283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiniZ/pseuds/JiniZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Becky has been a bad, bad girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, It IS Valentine's Day

“What the fuck?”

 

Becky looks up at Crowley, her eyes innocent and scared. “Oh, shit.”

 

“What have you done to my hellhound?”

 

Juliet, Crowley’s favorite hound, was not only corporeal, but _pink._ She sat next to Becky who was vigorously scrubbing the dog’s fur.

 

“I can explain…”

 

Crowley rolls his eyes. “Of course you can.” He crosses to the two women in his life and scratches Juliet’s head, and the dog leans into the touch. Crowley - and now Becky Rosen - are the only two beings that she will listen to, and Crowley wonders how in the Hell this became his life. “What happened?”

 

Becky looks down, clearly ashamed of what she tried. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” she mumbles.

 

“Speak up, love.”

 

She fidgets and looks up through her lashes at him. “It’s Valentine’s Day,” she repeats.

 

“Is it? I hadn’t noticed.”

 

And that just makes her mad. “That’s because you’re off doing -”

 

“Watch your tone, missy, or else I’ll be forced to get the spreader bars.”

 

She is properly chastised. “Yes, sir.”

 

This is the game they play. They both know that Becky Rosen is in charge.

 

“Now, what happened?” Crowley sits on his throne and Juliet follows, sitting next to him so he can continue to scratch her head. The big pink hellhound looks ridiculous next to the meticulously groomed King of Hell.

 

“I was trying a new spell, and -”

 

“I’m sorry, what?” He leans forward, staring her down, daring her to repeat herself.

 

She scuffs her toe on the floor, and balls her hands in her cardigan in an effort to look even more innocent. “I was trying a new spell.”

 

Crowley barks out a laugh. “After what happened the last time, what made you think you should be trying something new?”

 

“I _said_ I was sorry.”

 

“Yes, you did. And you said it very well, if memory serves.” Crowley looks up, reminiscing about the last time they role-played Becky doing something wrong. He had been sore for days after.

 

Becky’s face lights up at the praise. “Thank you, sir.”

 

“Juliet?”

 

She drops her head again. “It was a disinvisibility spell I wanted to try.”

 

“Disinvisibility? That’s not even a word.”

 

“I thought it would be a good one to start with. I mean, Juliet was here, and it seemed like a good idea -”

 

“Ms. Rosen, when has anything you’ve done been a good idea?”

 

“Well, there was that time with you in the corset -”

 

Crowley flashes a sturgeon face in consideration. “Point,” he concedes. “Those stockings were lovely.” He reminisces for a moment, enjoying the memory of being pegged by Becky. He shakes his head to bring him back to the moment at hand. “Right. Well, that part of your spell worked. How long will she be corporeal?”

 

“Oh, not long. A few...?”

 

“A few what? Hours?” She shakes her head. “Days?”

 

She looks up at Crowley, clearly not wanting to say what she has to. “Months?”

 

“Months?! Tell me you’re kidding.” She shakes her head again. “The whole point of hellhounds is that they’re invisible so you don’t see them coming when they drag your soul to hell.”

 

“I know.” Becky throws herself at Crowley’s feet, clinging to his pants leg. Juliet sniffs her hair. “Not now, girl,” she whispers. “Mommy and Daddy are playing.”  The dog looks back up at Crowley for attention.

 

Crowley sighs. “Fine. But why is my beautiful black girl pink?”

 

Becky rolls her eyes. “Don’t you remember? Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Of course.” He rests his head in his hand. “Why do I put up with you, Ms. Rosen?”

 

She smiles coquettishly at him. “I’m sure I don’t know, Sir.”

 

Crowley grabs her by the hair and forces her to look at him. “Do you think you should be punished?” He asks.

 

She looks scared, but the hitch in her breath betrays just how turned on she is. “I...whatever you think is best, Sir.” As he leans down to her ear, her eyes flutter shut.

 

“I think you know the answer.” She nods. “Well then,” he says releasing her hair. “Stand, turn around and show me your knickers.”

 

“Yes, Sir.”  

 

Becky stands and turns around, slowly lifting her skirt. She hears Crowley groan and her heart swells with pride. She knows that he never shows his cards with anyone but her. She is the only one who gets to see Crowley unsure, unsteady.

 

Her hands continue pulling her skirt higher as she pushes her ass out just a little bit closer to him. When the first hint of her underwear starts to peek out from under it, she knows Crowley will do anything she wants, and she smiles deviously.

 

“Ms. Rosen?” He asks hesitantly.

 

She freezes. “Yes, Sir?”

 

“What are you wearing?”

 

“Underwear, Sir. Do you not like it?” She knows damn well that she’ll be punished for this infraction.

 

“I don’t believe I gave you permission to wear anything different.”

 

“Yes, Sir.” She looks over her shoulder, pouting her lips at him. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

 

Crowley considers the pink satin underwear for a moment. He reaches out to caress her cheek, relishing the feel of the fabric on his hand. “Turn around,” he instructs.

 

She does so, the front of her skirt not quite as far up as the back. Crowley gently touches her skirt and nudges it up so he can see the rest of it. The front of them is trimmed in black lace with a little pink bow in the middle. “I didn’t completely disobey you,” she pouts.

 

“No, but you did toe the line, didn’t you?” She looks down. “How many do you think?” He muses.

“Five?” She shakes her head. “Ten?” Becky bites her lip and nods. “Twenty it is then. Come.”

 

Becky approaches the king on his throne and lays across his lap, keeping her skirt up and her underwear exposed. As she positions herself, Juliet nudges her with her nose, and Becky can’t resist giving her ears a good scratch. “Good puppy. Just a minute, baby. Mommy’s got to take her lumps.”

 

Juliet chuffs and lays down, her head on her paws.

 

Becky feels Crowley caress her ass, rubbing it gently. She is practically dripping with anticipation, and she knows her new underwear is going to be ruined. _Worth it,_ she thinks, settling her head on her arms.

 

“Count for me, Ms. Rosen.”

 

*SMACK*

 

“One!”

 

By the time he gets to five, Becky is slipping into her own head. By ten, she is skating the edge of reality. By fifteen, she is so happy and content, she cries without realizing she’s doing it. At twenty, she needs to come so badly, all she can get out is a slight, “Please.”

 

Crowley caresses her ass again and praises her. “Very good, Ms. Rosen.”

 

“Thank you, Sir.”

 

Without any warning, Crowley yanks her underwear to the side and unceremoniously plunges two fingers into her cunt. It's so sudden and Becky is so close that she comes almost immediately, crying out Crowley’s name.

 

Juliet lifts her pink head to make sure her mistress is okay.

 

Crowley removes his fingers, carefully pulling Becky up to a seated position. He licks her juices off himself as she watches.

 

“Will that be all, Sir?” She asks.

 

“Well, if you must know,” he starts. “I’ve been a little bad as well.”  

 

Becky takes his hand and sucks his fingers, the lingering taste of herself still on them. “Really?” He nods. She turns to Juliet. “You’re just gonna have to wait a bit more, girl.”

 

“You can turn her back, right?” Crowley asks warily.

 

She rolls her eyes. “Of course. But not until after Valentine’s Day.”

 

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is the first time I'm trying the [SPNColdestHits](http://spncoldesthits.tumblr.com/post/137788837805/angrysouffle-february-rules-reblog-this-post) challenge. And I LOVE Beckley. With a passion.


End file.
